Ágape
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Presente do amigo oculto do grupo fanfiction no face. Nasceram em uma época difícil... descobriram o amor, mas infelizmente não puderam vivência-lo em sua plenitude, contudo viveram cada momento intensamente.


_**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada**_

_**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas e Lost Canvas The Gardien pertencem a Shiori Teshiori**_

_**Fic feita por Fã para fãs**_

_**Presente de amigo oculto do grupo fanfiction do Facebook.**_

Minha amiga oculta escolheu dois temas, resolvi escrever sobre os dois, por isso tive que fazer algumas adaptações como por exemplo o tempo da narrativa, algumas passagens ficaram mais rápidas e alguns acontecimentos que não ocorriam no mesmo espaço tempo tive que alterar (exemplo: a proximidade das historias de Kárdia e de Dégel). Espero que não se importe com tais adaptações.

**Meu amigo oculto: Ivy He-Co/ Rowdrain Kanovich**

_Ágape_

Era uma manhã fria, alias todos os dias naquele lugar seriam frios. Acostumado com o calor da Grécia, estava agarrado as pernas na tentativa de se esquentar, mesmo usando dois casacos. O comboio em que viera já tinha partido há muito tempo e ele estava ali encolhido num banco aguardando ser levado para a sua nova casa. Os olhos azuis estavam marejados, pois havia deixado muitos amigos para trás principalmente seu melhor amigo Kárdia. Sentiria muita falta dele, mas como decidiu ser um cavaleiro de Atena restava apenas aceitar sua decisão.

- Dégel?

O garoto ergueu o rosto ao escutar uma voz grossa o chamando. Deparou com um senhor de cabelos brancos da altura dos ombros, os olhos cinzentos e a face corada. Com muito frio foi incapaz de abrir a boca apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Sou Erick, soberano de Bluegraad. Seja bem vindo.

Dégel apenas ensaiou um pequeno sorriso.

Depois de sair da pequena parada, ainda andou por mais meia hora por entre aquelas terras geladas ate chegar ao seu local de destino. Era uma pequena vila, com casas feitas de madeira. A rua era coberta pela neve e as pessoas que transitavam por lá vestiam grossos casacos, mas não pareciam incomodados com o frio.

- Seu mestre vai busca-lo em minha casa Dégel.

O pequeno aquariano apenas concordou continuando a caminhar. Pararam em frente a uma residência de dois pavimentos, quando entrou o pequeno sentiu na hora o calor da residência.

- Aqui é quente... – murmurou tirando um dos casacos.

- Sente-se ali, vou servir algo quente. Seraphine traga um chá quente!

Dégel seguiu para o banco que ele indicara, os olhinhos percorriam todo o cômodo, a decoração era bem diferente do alojamento do santuário.

- Aqui está pai.

O aquariano voltou a atenção para onde ouvira a voz. Os olhos demoraram na visão. Era uma menina, de certo da mesma idade dele, os cabelos prateados estavam presos por uma trança curta, a face rosada e olhos tão azuis quanto o mar.

- Filha, este é o discípulo de Krest.

A garota voltou o olhar para o garoto, sorrindo. Dégel também sorriu.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Seraphine.

- Eu me chamo Dégel.

- Espero que vocês sejam amigos. – disse Erick.

Naquele mesmo dia, Krest levou Dégel para o local de treinamento que ficava nas cercanias de Bluegraad e com isso seis anos se passaram. Dégel conheceu Unity irmão mais novo de Seraphine e os dois tornaram amigos, alias os três. Nos seus momentos de folga os três brincavam num bosque perto da vila. Com o passar dos anos Dégel percebeu que não sentia apenas amizade pela menina, mas em respeito ao pai dela e a sua própria condição de cavaleiro de Atena preferiu guardar esse sentimento para si, além do mais achava que Seraphine apenas gostava dele como um irmão, então preferiu deixar a situação como estava.

Depois do ultimo teste Dégel sagrou-se cavaleiro de Aquário recebendo a armadura e o momento que ele não desejava acabou chegando, precisa voltar para o santuário.

O dia estava particularmente mais frio. Terminava de vestir mais um casaco quando ouviu batidas a porta.

- Entre. – disse sem se virar.

- Atrapalho? – a voz melodiosa invadiu o recinto.

- Seraphine? – virou-se surpreso. – pensei que estivesse em...

- E não despedir de você? – entrou. – não faria isso. – deu um sorriso tímido. – como se sente sendo o cavaleiro de Aquário? – aproximou.

- Estranho.

A garota parou ao lado dele, tendo que erguer o rosto para fita-lo. Quando o viu pela primeira vez não passava de um garoto baixo e tímido e agora...

- Vai vir nos visitar? – desviou o olhar dele, focalizando algum ponto da paisagem que se abria pela janela.

- Se eu puder virei.

- Quero que fique com isso. – deu-lhe um objeto. – para se lembrar de nós... para se lembrar de mim...

Dégel pegou o objeto envolto em um papel marrom, retirou a embalagem ficando surpreso ao ver o que era.

- _Bluegraad_.. mas isso...

- O livro que a minha mãe me deu. Eu quero que fique com você.

- Eu não posso aceitar, é uma recordação...

A frase foi interrompida pelo abraço da jovem.

- Fique com ele. Por favor, é um presente.

- Obrigado. – Dégel a aconchegou nos braços.

- Pode me prometer uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Cuide-se, - o fitou. – ouvi muitas historias dos perigos que os cavaleiros correm, não quero que nada aconteça com você. Promete que vai ficar bem?

- Prometo. – brincou com os cabelos. – e prometa que vai ficar bem e que vai tomar conta do Unity.

- Pode deixar. – sorriu.

Dégel acariciou aquele rosto que lhe era tão caro. Seraphine sustentava o olhar apesar de saber que seu rosto deveria está rubro. Sempre tivera Dégel como um irmão mais novo e agora... era uma pena ele ir embora...

O aquariano fitou os lábios rosados, não se atrevia a pensar algo a mais com ela, afinal era a irmã de seu melhor amigo, contudo...

- Achei vocês. – Unity abriu a porta de uma vez. – os cavalos estão prontos.

- Obrigado Unity. – o cavaleiro a soltou. – acho que chegou a hora.

- Sim... – murmurou com pesar.

Os três seguiram juntos ate a entrada da residência.

- Está pronto Dégel?

- Sim senhor Erick. Obrigado por tudo.

- Venha nos visitar.

- Se puder virei.

Dégel subiu no cavalo.

- Adeus... – disse a todos, mas seu olhar demorou na garota.- cuidem-se.

E dizendo isso Dégel partiu. Seraphine sentiu os olhos marejados. Culpava-se por não ter sido corajosa o suficiente para dizer o quanto se importava com ele...

Enquanto isso no santuário, Kárdia vivia sua aventura com a pequena Sasha.

Dias depois Dégel chegou ao santuário. Reencontrou Kárdia, que já tinha sagrado cavaleiro de Escorpião. Assim que chegou recebeu um comunicado de Sage, que os dois conheceriam a jovem Atena.

- Que sono... isso são horas de fazer uma convocação?

- Não reclama Kárdia.

- Você chegou ontem a noite e logo cedo ele nos convoca?

- Deveria ter ido dormir... e não ficar fazendo tantas perguntas.

- Queria saber como foi seu treinamento. – o escorpião esticou os braços. – tenho que te contar da minha ultima aventura.

- Agora não Kárdia, chegamos.

Os dois pararam em frente a porta dourada. Kárdia passou a frente, pois queria ser o primeiro a entrar, depois da sua "fugida" tinha mostrar que tinha mudado, mas não se arrependia. Vivenciou muita coisa ao lado da pequena Sasha.

- "Menina complicada" – pensou enquanto a porta estava sendo aberta. – "mas gostei dela, depois vou procura-la em Rodorio."

A porta foi aberta completamente e Kárdia ainda estava com os pensamentos longe.

- Bem vindos Kárdia de Escorpião e Dégel de Aquário. Eu sou a deusa Atena dessa era.

O escorpião arregalou os olhos.

- "Sasha... é Atena?"

Depois desse encontro que apenas foi uma apresentação formal, os dois cavaleiros voltaram para suas respectivas casas, durante todo o trajeto Kárdia ficou em silencio o que causou estranheza em Dégel.

- Algum problema Kárdia? Seu coração...

- Problema algum. Ate mais.

Despediu deixando o aquariano surpreso.

Kárdia foi direto para sua casa. Pegando uma maça sentou na varanda da casa. Jamais tinha imaginado que aquela garota era Atena.

- Ela é doida! Como foi sair comigo! – deitou no chão, passando a fitar o céu. – se o grande mestre descobre estou encrencado.

Deu um sorriso ao se lembrar dos fatos passados.

- Valeu a pena.

Em Aquário, Dégel seguiu para sua biblioteca, chegara tão tarde que nem tivera prazo de conhecer sua nova moradia, apenas sabia que havia uma biblioteca providenciada por Sage que sabia do gosto do jovem pelos livros. Havia um pequeno baú num canto, onde tinha alguns livros trazidos de Bluegraad. Abriu-o dando de cara com o livro que Seraphine o havia lhe dado. Pegou com carinho passando a mão pela capa.

- Acho que não poderei vê-la tão cedo...

Os dias foram passando, aos poucos os dois amigos começaram a assumir pequenas missões no santuário, Dégel focava nelas para não pensar em Seraphine, Kárdia contudo tentava de todas as formas ver Sasha, não como Atena, mas simplesmente como a garota que tinha conhecido. E foi difícil, pois ela sempre estava na companhia das servas ou de Sage, todavia depois de muito tempo encontrou uma brecha. A garota estava num jardim atrás do templo. De maneira sorrateira aproximou.

- Eu vou pegar seu coração. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Ah! – gritou assustada.

- Não grita! – Kárdia tapou a boca dela. – quer que Sage me mate?

- Você me assustou. – disse brava.

- Não foi tanto assim. – sorriu de maneira lavada.

- Como chegou ate aqui?

- Tive meus meios.

Ela sorriu.

- Senti sua falta. – o abraçou.

- Eu também... – disse acanhado. – por que não me contou que era Atena?

- Por que você não me levaria... – abaixou o rosto. – me desculpe.

- Tudo bem pedaço de gente. – brincou com os cabelos lilases.

- Ao respeito sou Atena.

- É uma pirralha.

- Kárdia!

- Estou brincando. Desculpe senhoria Atena. –a fitou sorrindo.

Sasha sorriu de volta.

Não puderam ficar muito tempo, mas tanto Kárdia quanto Sasha conversaram muitos assuntos, prometendo se encontrar novamente as escondidas. Por tudo que tinham passado, ficaram unidos.

Alguns dias se passaram, Kárdia não conseguiu rever Sasha e Dégel por sua vez preparava para uma missão em terras italianas . Na manhã seguinte partiu para península Itálica.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Desde a viagem de Dégel havia se passado quinze dias, mais quinze que não via Sasha. Kárdia estava impaciente. Ele tinha tantas missões, que mal parava em sua casa e quando ia ao templo, não conseguia ver a garota. No começo ate que não se importou, contudo não parava de pensar na jovem Atena. Não entendia por que sempre pensava nela, considerou porque, além de Dégel, ela era sua única amiga naquele santuário sem graça, como dizia.

- Preciso torturar alguém.

Saiu.

Andou pela vila, distanciando do santuário ate chegar a um lago próximo. Como estava calor resolveu nadar um pouco.

- Nada que uma agua geladinha. – tirou a camisa e as sandálias.

Tomando distancia correu e saltou. Ficou por um tempo submerso, voltando a superfície.

- Isso que é vida.

O sentido muito aguçado sentiu um cosmo aproximando, não conseguiu distinguir quem era então preferiu se esconder atrás de uma pedra. Foi com grande sorriso que viu uma menina aproximar do rio. Ela olhava para todos os lados para ver se não era observada.

De roupa mesmo entrou na agua fazendo uma careta por ela está fria.

Como um gato Kárdia saiu de onde estava, mergulhando, nadou ate a garota e surgindo por trás a segurou.

- Há!

- Te peguei. – gargalhou. – deixa Sage descobrir.

- Kárdia?!

- Senhorita Atena... – sorriu. – como chegou ate aqui?

- Eu... – ficou vermelha. – eu...

- Fugiu de novo... – balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. – tenho que comunicar ao grande mestre.

- Não Kárdia.

- Ele já deve ter colocado o santuário atrás de você.

- Ele acha que estou dormindo... não conta por favor...

- Está bem... será um segredinho nosso.

- Obrigada.

Kárdia não se conteve e jogou agua no rosto dela.

- Ei! Vai ver só!

Os dois começaram a brincar e ficaram assim por um longo tempo. Num dado momento o Escorpião passou a encarar o rosto da menina.

- O que foi Kárdia? – indagou sorrindo.

Ele continuou a fita-la. Estava tão concentrado que nem escutou a pergunta dela. Quando a conheceu não passava de uma garota assustada e agora era a deusa da guerra.

- Kárdia.

- Você está diferente.

- Como?

- Acho melhor voltarmos ou Sage nos descobre e claro vai sobrar para mim. – disse sério.

- Eu digo que o obriguei a me acompanhar.

O cavaleiro soltou uma gargalhada.

- Como se ele fosse acreditar. Vamos.

Sem cerimonia Kárdia a carregou.

- Kárdia!

- Não reclama. – ele sentiu-se bem em tê-la nos braços.

Sasha por sua vez ficou em silencio. Olhou para o rosto do cavaleiro. As mechas azuis estavam grudadas no rosto, os olhos azuis emitiam um brilho mágico.

- "Ainda bem que puxei a sua capa naquele dia." – pensou sorrindo.

- Prontinho senhorita Atena.

- Me chame de Sasha, por favor. – calçou os sapatos.

- Como quiser. – Kárdia vestiu sua camisa. - Agora vamos. – a carregou novamente. – usando a velocidade da luz chegaremos rapidinho.

Ela não se importou, pois se sentia muito bem perto do cavaleiro. Como previsto em pouco instantes a pequena já estava atrás de seu templo.

- Obrigada.

- Sempre que precisar. – fez uma reverencia. – minha deusa. – pegou na mão dela e a beijou.

Sasha corou com o gesto.

- Ate logo Atena. – sorriu saindo.

- Até...

Ela ficou parada ali ate ele sumir de sua visão, depois voltou a atenção para a mão beijada. Seu rosto ainda estava em brasas.

O escorpião voltava sorridente, havia ganhado o dia.

Os dias foram passando e depois do encontro no lago se viram apenas mais duas vezes, mas ambas em visitas oficiais. Durante esse encontro um e outro pegava-se olhando um ao outro. No final de uma tarde, depois de uma visita ao grande mestre Kárdia resolveu andar pelo pátio da estatua, estava uma tarde tão agradável que resolveu sentar atrás da estatua para apreciar a vista. Escoroou o corpo no mármore branco fechando os olhos. Logo as narinas foram invadidas por um aroma que se tornou característico.

- Sei que está aí. – disse sem abrir os olhos.

- Sentiu meu cosmo? – indagou a garota aparecendo.

- Seu cheiro. Tem um cheiro bom.

Ela ficou rubra.

- Sente-se aqui.

Sasha sentou ao lado dele passando a observar a vila abaixo.

- Está uma tarde tranquila. – disse.

- Tediosa você quer dizer.

- Vai me dizer que não está gostando dessa paz? – o fitou divertida.

- Queria uma batalha.

- Kárdia... – puxou levemente a orelha dele. – deve desejar a paz.

- Ai Sasha. Está bem quero paz.

- Muito bom. – soltou. – todos os dias poderiam ser assim.

- Que tédio. – bufou.

- Queria que fosse assim para sempre. – suspirou. – nada de guerras. Todos vivendo suas vidas em paz.

- Eu não acho... – levou as mãos a cabeça.

- Nunca pensou em viver em paz?

- Não.

- Tem certeza? – Sasha o fitou.

Kárdia a olhou, ficando pensativo. Sem que ele esperasse, ela encostou nele, apoiando sua cabeça no braço dele.

- Eu gostaria que viver assim para sempre.

- Você sabe do meu problema. Eu não viverei muito. Então se é em paz ou em guerra tanto faz.

- Quer tanto me deixar?

A pergunta dela o pegou de surpresa. Realmente não ligava se estava em paz ou guerra, pois sabia que não viveria muito, mas... voltou a atenção para a vila logo abaixo. O vento soprava lentamente, realmente um ambiente de paz. Se esse mundo fosse possível, gostaria que fosse como estava sendo aqueles minutos. Tudo em paz e com Sasha ao seu lado. Não entendia porque considerava a garota tão importante, mas ela era muito importante para ele, daria sua vida por ela.

- Prometo que viverei o maximo que eu puder. – brincou com os cabelos dela. – viverei para proteger você.

Ela sorriu. Era muito bom ouvir isso. Os dois ainda ficaram por algum tempo vendo o por do sol. Depois Kárdia a deixou no templo voltando para a sua casa.

Naquele mesmo dia Dégel voltou de sua missão, primeiro foi ao templo relatar a Sage suas observações e depois foi a Escorpião. Kárdia ficara muito tempo sem receber o tratamento que Sage havia pedido e estava preocupado. Encontrou-o deitado em meio a almofadas.

- Pelo visto está bem...

Kárdia não respondeu, estava de olhos fechados, mas não dormindo, mas seus pensamentos estavam nas cenas ocorridas horas antes.

- Kárdia. Kárdia!

- Dégel?

- Está tudo bem? – aproximou.

- Está. – sentou. – chegou a muito tempo?

- Agora. – estranhou a expressão dele, era de tranquilidade. – e seu coração?

- Não disparou nesses dias. Ele bateu normalmente.

- Compreendo.

- Como foi a missão?

O aquariano ficou calado, Kárdia estava conversando de uma forma tranquila, coisa que ele não era.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa na minha ausência?

- Não que eu saiba. Por quê?

- Você está muito calmo.

- Sempre fui. – voltou a deitar.

- O que andou aprontando?

- Nada Dégel. Fiquei quieto.

- Não andou atrás da senhorita Atena, andou? – indagou, pois sabia que os dois tinham ficado amigos, depois da "aventura".

- Claro que não. Atena tem muitos compromissos. Vai me contar da missão ou não?

Dégel deixou por isso mesmo, pegando uma cadeira começou a contar sobre sua missão.

No templo, Atena olhava as primeiras estrelas aparecerem no céu. De repente o rosto de Kárdia veio-lhe na mente. Como se sentia bem na presença do cavaleiro. Se pudesse ficaria o tempo todo perto dele.

Tanto ela quanto Kárdia, inocentes, não tinham percebido que aos poucos a amizade estava transformando em algo mais forte. Eles achavam que era apenas amor fraternal, contudo a necessidade de ficar perto um do outro crescia a cada dia. Atena arranjava reuniões só para poder ver o Escorpião, ele por sua vez, arranjava qualquer desculpa para ir ao templo.

Com isso os meses foram passando e os temores que a guerra santa se aproximava se tornavam mais fortes. O grande mestre Sage já tinha reunido os doze cavaleiros de ouro e para aumentar a proteção a Atena, mandava alguns deles em pequenas missões e Dégel tinha sido escolhido mais uma vez, mas agora seria diferente, pois a missão envolvia rumores de um espectro de Hades próximo a Bluegraad.

Na decima primeira casa, o cavaleiro fechava sua pequena bagagem. Estava ansioso, pois veria depois de cinco anos sua querida Seraphine. Desde que voltara, não houve um só dia que ele não pensou nela, contudo era realista. Por ser a filha do soberano, certamente já estaria casada. Resignou-se apenas em contempla-la de longe.

Partiu na manha seguinte e três dias depois descia na mesma parada.

- Que bom está em casa. – sorriu.

Ele não havia avisado ninguém sobre sua volta, pois queria fazer uma surpresa. E foi mesmo quando Unity e Erick o viram.

- Pensei que nunca mais o veria. – disse Unity.

- Foram longos cinco anos.

- Vá chamar a Seraphine Unity. – disse Erick. – ela vai levar um susto.

O coração de Dégel agitou-se, se ela estava ali será que não tinha se casado?

O irmão correu para chama-la e o cavaleiro tentou permanecer sereno, mas estava nervoso. Como ela estaria?

- Seraphine! – gritou.

- Espero que seja algo importante Unity. – disse nervosa. – estou no meio de um bordado e ...

Os olhos encheram de agua, Dégel apenas sorriu.

- Dégel...

- Oi.

Ela correu ate ele e o abraçou com toda força que possuía. O cavaleiro a envolveu.

- Dégel...

- Vejo que está bem. – acariciou os cabelos prateados que agora desciam ate abaixo da cintura.

- Senti tanto a sua falta.

- Eu também.

- Dégel sei que o momento não é propicio, mas sua aparição não poderia ter sido em melhor hora.

- Por que senhor Erick?

- O condado de Vronsk vai realizar um baile de mascara amanha a noite. Eu não gosto dessas formalidades, mas é bom manter boas relações com as terras vizinhas. Pode acompanhar Seraphine?

- Papai! Dégel acaba de chegar e o já dá tarefas?

- Tudo bem Seraphine. – só agora a tinha soltado. – será uma honra acompanha-la.

- Obrigado.

- Eu deveria ir. – Unity fechou a cara.

- Você vai nos envergonhar. – disse em tom de brincadeira o pai. – sabe melhor do que ninguém que sua irmã é ótima diplomata.

- É eu sei... – torceu o nariz.

- Então está combinado.

Dégel achou providencial, realmente tinha a missão de investigar aquele condado e nada melhor que em dia de festa para investigar.

Durante todo o dia Dégel foi "alugado" por Unity e Erick, além do mais Seraphine tinha seus afazeres como filha do soberano e não pode dá-lo a devida atenção. Já era tarde da noite, mas o cavaleiro ainda estava acordado. Sentado na pequena varanda olhava o céu.

- Está sem sono?

- Estou. – olhou para onde ouvira a voz. – e você Seraphine?

- Um pouco. – ela se sentou ao lado dele. – como é o céu do santuário?

- Não se pode ver algumas estrelas.

- E o sol? E as flores?

- Você ficaria encantada.

- Algum dia me leva para conhecer?

- Claro.

Os dois fitaram-se sorrindo. A jovem notou que os cabelos do cavaleiro estavam maiores e o rosto dele mais amadurecido, mas não menos belo. Alias ele estava lindo.

- Como é a vida no santuário?

- É tranquila, pelo menos por enquanto. E aqui, como estão as coisas?

- Praticamente do mesmo jeito que você deixou.

- Já está noiva? – indagou, era a pergunta que queria saber desde que chegara, não por que iria mudar alguma coisa, já que ele era um cavaleiro, mas queria saber.

- Ainda não... – abaixou o rosto. – papai disse que deveria ser com alguém especial, alguém que amasse Bluegraad.

- Entendo.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio.

- Acho melhor dormimos. – disse o cavaleiro levantando. – amanha o dia será longo.

- Tem razão. – ela levantou.

- Boa noite, - aproximou. – tenha bons sonhos. – beijou lhe a fronte.

- Igualmente. – o coração dela bateu mais forte.

Ele a soltou, passando a fita-la.

- Você ficou muito bonita.

- Obrigada. – ficou vermelha.

- O homem que for seu marido terá muita sorte.

- Sim... – disse entristecida, pois queria que ele fosse seu marido. – acho que vou indo, amanha teremos um dia cheio.

- Verdade.

Dégel a soltou e Seraphine tomou o rumo da saída.

- "Se eu fosse apenas um homem comum..." – pensou.

No dia seguinte, a noite...

Dégel ajeitava seu casaco.

- Está parecendo um nobre. – disse Unity.

- Não exagera.

- A carruagem já chegou. – disse Erick entrando na sala. – você está bem apresentado.

- Me sinto estranho nessas roupas.

- Filha! – gritou perto da escada. - O condutor já chegou. Desça.

- Já vou papai.

- Mulheres... – Unity deu um suspiro desanimado. – nunca ficam prontas.

- Eu escutei!

Erick que estava na porta foi o primeiro a ver.

- Você está linda.

A atenção dos dois jovens voltaram para o elogio. A expressão de Dégel de sorridente passou a séria. Seraphine trajava um longo vestido rodado azul claro, com rendas bufantes nos ombros. No pescoço uma fita branca com um laço azul claro. Os cabelos estavam soltos adornados com uma flor também azul. Ela estava maravilhosa.

Ela aproximou do cavaleiro também o olhando de cima a baixo.

- "Ele está lindo."

- Já que os dois estão prontos podem ir. – disse Erick.

Unity teve que cutucar Dégel para que ele se mexesse. Ele parou perto da jovem.

- Como você está bonita.

- Obrigada. – corou.

Dégel estendeu-lhe o braço prontamente aceitado por Seraphine.

Durante todo o trajeto ate o condado, apenas conversaram coisas triviais. Dégel evitava olha-la, pois seus pensamentos estavam sendo traídos. O motivo de ir àquele baile era investigar sobre um espectro de Hades, mas Seraphine estava tão bonita que era absolutamente impossível não olha-la. Assim que chegaram foram conduzidos ate o interior da mansão. Assim que entrou Dégel ficou em alerta, pois sentira algo.

- Quer dançar?

O cavaleiro voltou a atenção para a jovem.

- Dançar?

- Só uma. Por favor.

A pequena orquestra começou a tocar uma valsa. Vendo que Dégel não se mexia, Seraphine pegou na mão dele o conduzindo para o meio do salão. O cavaleiro seguiu em silencio absorvido pelo contato da mão dela na sua.

Posicionaram-se no meio do salão. Seraphine posicionou sua mão esquerda sobre o ombro dele, Dégel timidamente tocou a cintura dela. Eles deram as mãos. O som do violino começou a ser ouvido ao passo dos primeiros passos. Mesmo estando de mascaras, os dois se encaravam. A principio dançavam os passos básicos, mas com a musica envolvente e a sensação que sentiam pela presença um do outro, acabaram aproveitando todo o salão. Seraphine dançava de forma graciosa, sendo acompanhada belamente por Dégel. Os dois agora sorriam um para o outro. Parecia que no salão só havia os dois, pois hora alguma, desviaram o olhar. A jovem se sentia nas nuvens, por está dançando com o seu cavaleiro. Desde que ele fora embora, não parou de pensar nele um só dia. Estava apaixonada era fato, mas lhe faltava coragem para declarar. Sabia da condição dele e por isso preferia guardar esse sentimento dentro do coração. O mesmo sentia Dégel. Seraphine era para ele como o despertar da primavera depois de longos meses de inverno. Jurou proteger Atena, mas sobre tudo protegeria a sua doce Seraphine de qualquer mal. Como cavaleiro era devotado a Atena, como homem era devotado a Seraphine.

A musica parou, mas eles não se soltaram.

- Seraphine...

- Sim...?

- Eu... – queria falar sobre seus sentimentos, mas não sabia como. – eu...

- O que é...?

- Acho melhor você descansar um pouco. Vamos.

A garota ficou desapontada, mas acatou.

A partir daí as coisas mudaram, a senhora da mansão apareceu e Dégel travou uma terrível batalha contra seu mestre, desaparecido há muito tempo. Ao final saiu vitorioso...

Dégel segurava os óculos na mão olhando-os fixamente.

- Será que podemos proteger a Terra que tanto amamos? – Seraphine trazia o rosto baixo.

- Sozinhos não, mas juntos... – olhou para o céu estrelado.

- Tem razão...- desviou a atenção para trás. – precisamos achar nossa carruagem.

- Podemos ficar mais um pouco? – a voz saiu baixa. – só um pouco?

O cavaleiro sentou na relva não deixando de fitar o céu. Seraphine ficou compadecida. Lentamente aproximou-se dele e ajoelhando o abraçou por trás.

- Senhor Krest olhará por você.

- Sei que sim. – sorriu, o contato com ela era tão reconfortante.

- Eu sempre estarei com você Dégel, sempre.

Ele aconchegou-se mais nos braços dela.

- Preciso te confessar uma coisa. – disse o aquariano.

- Diga.

- Eu amo você.

Seraphine arregalou os olhos e o soltou na hora. O cavaleiro continuou na mesma posição fitando o bosque a frente.

- Como?

- Desde que te vi quando ainda éramos crianças. Eu amo você Seraphine. – a fitou.

A jovem não sabia o que dizer, sempre sonhara com aquela confissão, mas jamais pensou em ouvi-la.

- Dégel...

As palavras foram sufocadas pelo tocar dele em sua face. O cavaleiro ainda não conseguia enxergar com nitidez, mas conseguia ver os olhos azuis dela. Ele não esperou que ela falasse algo, aproximou e a beijou.

Quando Seraphine sentiu aqueles lábios frios tocarem os seus, seu corpo estremeceu. Foi fechando os olhos enquanto segurava firme a nuca do cavaleiro. Dégel a deitou na relva aprofundando o beijo. Era errado aquilo que estava fazendo, mas por alguns minutos queria ser apenas o menino grego apaixonado pela soberana de Bluegraad. O ato só parou pela falta de ar, contudo eles não se separaram.

- Eu também... – iniciou a jovem. – te amo Dégel.

Ele sorriu, voltando a beija-la.

Apenas na manha seguinte é que voltaram para casa. Durante o trajeto sentaram um ao lado do outro e de mãos dadas. A carruagem parou em frente a residência. Seraphine abaixou o rosto.

- É agora que os sonhos se desfazem?

- Infelizmente...

Ela o fitou com os olhos rasos.

- Sempre terá o meu amor. – disse a ele.

- Meu coração te pertence. – ele lhe deu o ultimo beijo.

Naquele mesmo dia, Dégel partiu para o santuário. Cogitou largar tudo e ficar com ela, mas era um cavaleiro e como tal tinha que honrar seu compromisso. Além do mais precisava protegê-la...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Durante a ausência de Dégel, Kárdia passava parte do tempo nos arredores do templo de Atena. As vezes conseguia vê-la, mas na maioria das vezes sequer tinha noticias, ainda mais quando caiu de febre, nas vésperas do retorno do aquariano. Não contou a ninguém, pois não queria que ninguém soubesse de nada, Durante a noite delirou.

Acordou, sentido uma pano frio sobre a testa. A luz da lamparina era fraca por isso não poder ver o rosto da pessoa, mas nem precisou o aroma que emanava dela a denunciou.

- Sasha...

- Durma... vou ficar aqui com você.

Ele sorriu fechando os olhos.

Havia chegado aos ouvidos de Sasha que Kárdia tinha faltado a um treino. Então esperou ate a noite para ir ate sua casa. Quando o viu delirando e ardendo em febre não pensou duas vezes em ficar.

A deusa puxou uma cadeira, sentando ao lado dele. Vez ou outra ele se mexia e ela aproximava para ver se ele estava bem.

- Está suando muito. – disse ao ver a camiseta banhada de suor.

Não conseguiria remover a vestimenta, então pegou um pano úmido e começou a enxugar a barriga e o peito dele, numa determinada hora parou o olhar sobre o tórax. Kárdia tinha muitas cicatrizes, mas seu físico era impecável. A pequena demorou o olhar nele. Apesar de as vezes ser chato, achava o cavaleiro muito bonito e aquelas cicatrizes não o deixava menos belo. Sasha balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. Pegou o pano e saiu para lava-lo.

Kárdia acordou bem disposto no dia seguinte, a febre tinha baixado e o coração batia normalmente. Ele sentou na cama e olhando ao redor procurou pela deusa, não a encontrando.

- "Será que foi um delírio?"

Suspirou desanimado. Na certa fora apenas uma alucinação, claro que Atena não sairia de seu templo no meio da noite para cuidar dele.

- "Devo está louco."

- Kárdia?

Ele assustou com a voz e com o salto da garota sobre si.

- Ei Sasha... calminha...

- Fiquei tão preocupada.

- Eu já estou bem. Pode me soltar.

- Desculpe. – afastou. – como se sente?

- Bem melhor... o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim cuidar de você. Ardeu a noite toda.

- Então não era sonho...?

- Claro que não seu bobo. Trouxe algo para você comer.

- Estou faminto.

Kárdia praticamente devorou tudo que Sasha havia trago.

- Seu guloso.

- Estava uma delicia. Obrigado.

- Sempre que precisar. – sorriu.

O cavaleiro contemplou aquele sorriso e seu sinal de alerta piscou, pois parou o olhar na boca rosada dela e sentiu muita vontade de experimentar. Durante todos esses anos a presença dela se tornara muito importante e a simples visão dela fazia seu ser vibrar...

- Mestre Sage deve está preocupado. Melhor você ir.

- Kárdia?

- Estou bem. Pode ir. Assim que der apareço no templo.

A contra gosto concordou, ate porque Sage poderia notar a ausência dela. A garota despediu com um abraço e se foi. A expressão de Kárdia endureceu, será que...

- "Estou enganado, não por ela..."

Sasha subia cantarolando, Kárdia sempre passava sustos nela e a simples menção que algo pudesse acontecer a ele a deixava desnorteada. Não suportaria perde-lo.

Dégel chegou no mesmo dia. A lembrança do que tinha feito com Seraphine nos jardins do palácio ainda era muito viva. Depois daquele ato se tinha alguma duvida se a amava, tinha sido sanada. Contudo só lhe restava seguir em frente. Mesmo ela o amando, os dois não poderiam ficar juntos.

Kárdia tentou ficar afastado de Sasha, mas a saudade falava mais alto, contudo nesses encontros evitava ficar olhando para ela. Sasha também começou a perceber que havia algo mais. Ela tinha o mesmo amor para com todos seus cavaleiros, mas com o Escorpião era diferente. Seu peito batia mais forte por ele...

O tempo passou e a guerra contra Hades foi declarada. Para tentar retardar o avanço do deus, Sage incumbiu Dégel e Kárdia de irem ate Bluegraad, para pegarem o Oricalco de Poseidon.

Na oitava casa, Kárdia preparava-se para partir. Estava prestes a colocar o elmo quando sentiu uma presença. Lentamente o colocou sobre uma mesinha e olhou para trás. Sasha estava atrás de uma pilastra.

- Sage sabe que está aqui? Estamos em guerra senhorita Atena, não pode sair do seu templo sem escolta. – disse frio. – vou chamar o Sísifo.

- Kárdia... – a voz saiu embargada, o que deixou o cavaleiro surpreso. – Kárdia...

-Sasha...?

Sem que ele esperasse a garota o abraçou. Surpreso o cavaleiro a fitou. Ela não tinha crescido muito desde a primeira vez que se viram, com exceção de seus cabelos que agora chegavam ate as coxas.

- O que foi dessa vez? – sorriu. – não esta pensando em puxar minha capa não é?

- Sei que estou pensando só em mim, mas... não vá.

- Sasha?

- Por favor Kárdia, fique aqui. – o apertou mais forte.

- Sabe que eu não nego uma batalha, ainda mais contra um deus. Vou poder usar todo o meu poder. Meu coração vai bater ao máximo!

- Será que não entende?! – o soltou.

- O que quer dizer...? – a fitou ao mesmo tempo sem entender e penalizado, pois ela trazia os olhos rasos e odiava vê-la naquele estado. Alias, ele só ficava tranquilo quando ela estava sorrindo, por isso aceitou ir a Bluegraad. Trazendo o Oricalco ela ficaria feliz. Sentiu um aperto no peito, mas não era seu problema de saúde e sim o incomodo de ter que deixa-la. – Sasha... eu...

- Eu não quero que você vá... pois tenho medo de você não voltar mais para mim... – voltou a chorar. – eu não quero te perder...

- Acha que vou morrer tão facilmente? – a abraçou. – nem parece que me conhece. Escute. – ergueu o queixo dela. – prometo que volto e com o Oricalco.

Sasha o fitava fixamente, por mais que ele prometesse, sentia que ele não voltaria. Primeiro fora Albafica, Hasgard, Asmita, El Cid... um a um seus cavaleiros foram caindo. Todos eram importantes para ela e cada vida ceifada era como se perdesse um pouco da sua, mas com Kárdia... se ele se fosse... Como Atena tinha amor por todos os seus cavaleiros mas como Sasha...

O escorpião nem teve tempo de pensar, quando percebeu Sasha estava com seus lábios colados nos dele. Por causa da altura ela ficou na ponta dos pés. Aos poucos o cavaleiro foi cedendo a enlaçando pela cintura iniciando um terno beijo que só parou pela falta de ar.

- Mesmo sendo proibido... – iniciou a deusa. – eu te amo.

O cavaleiro sorriu.

- Também te amo minha pequena. Agradeço todos os dias por ter puxado a minha capa.

- Promete que vai voltar, por favor Kárdia promete que vai voltar.

- Prometo que farei de tudo para trazer o Oricalco para você.

Tornou a beija-la, mas ele não se contentou apenas com um beijo, ele a pegou na colo a levando para o interior da casa...

... tinha sido intenso para os dois, ainda sobre a deusa, Kárdia observava o rosto infantil dela.

- Você ficou muito bonita.

- Obrigada.

- Bonita e forte.

Ela elevou a mão passando a cariciar o rosto do cavaleiro. Mesmo com os anos o olhar dele continuava o mesmo olhar travesso, corajoso e determinado.

- Quando essa guerra acabar te levo a taberna da Carbella. Prometo.

- Vamos ficar muitos dias?

- Ate quando Sage nos descobrir. – riu.

- Não se esqueça do que eu sinto por você. – deu um meio sorriso, segurando para não chorar.

Kárdia pegou a mão dela e a levou ate seu coração.

- Não há como esquecer, porque é por você que isso bate.

Os dois sorriram, voltando a se beijar...

Horas depois os dois cavaleiros partiram para o extremo norte. Kárdia travava uma luta feroz com um dos juízes enquanto Dégel seguia atrás do Oricalco.

- Sinto o cosmo de Poseidon atrás dessa porta. – disse o cavaleiro de gelo.

Ele entrou e quando viu a pessoa presa num esquife de gelo...

- Seraphine?! – correu ate ela. – Seraphine! – elevou seu cosmo. – vou te tirar daí.

- Não se atreva cavaleiro.

Dégel não estava preparado para o que seguia e travou uma luta de vida e morte contra seu amigo Unity. Ao final ele saiu vitorioso, mas o espirito de Poseidon preso no corpo de Seraphine estava solto e descontrolado.

- Seraphine... – tocou o esquife de gelo. – você sempre quis proteger esse mundo... chegou a hora de nós dois realizarmos nossos sonhos. Vamos olhar por Bluegraad e por Unity.

A jovem parecia lhe ouvir, pois sorria. Dégel elevou seu cosmo que chegou a proporções gigantescas. Toda a área ao redor do templo do deus marinho começou a congelar.

O cavaleiro colou seu corpo ficando com rosto próximo a de sua amada.

- Vamos ficar juntos para sempre... meu amor.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Usando todo o seu poder o cavaleiro de Escorpião conseguiu derrotar o juiz, contudo sua vida se esvaia lentamente. Ele sentiu o cosmo de Dégel chegar ao máximo e depois desaparecer completamente...

- Já estou indo Dégel...

A área onde se erguia o templo de Poseidon estava ruindo e não demoraria tudo congelar. O escorpião estava de joelhos totalmente paralisado. Ao seu lado Unity que estava desmaiado e o Oricalco nas mãos.

- O Oricalco... eu tenho que leva-lo ate a Sasha... – levantou, mas para cair de joelhos novamente.

Reunindo forças, Kárdia pegou Unity pela cintura. O "céu" do templo congelaria a qualquer momento. O cavaleiro olhou para cima, tinha que arremessar o dragão marinho para fora da área do templo, era a única maneira de salva-lo.

- Sasha... queimarei o resto do meu cosmo por você... viva...

Kárdia queimou seu cosmo e reunindo forças impulsionou o dragão marinho para fora do templo...

Sem forças foi ao chão. A visão estava escura e o coração pararia a qualquer momento. Sua mente ainda ativa lembrou-se do dia que conhecera Sasha.

- Minha vida valeu cada segundo... minha pequena deusa... meu grande amor...

O templo congelou por completo sepultando Seraphine, Dégel e Kárdia...

No santuário, Sasha estava na varanda, na hora estremeceu.

- Kárdia... Kárdia... – chorou, mas depois limpou as lagrimas. – assim que terminar a minha missão nós nos encontraremos... me espere...

- FIM-

Ivy espero que tenha gostado. Te desejo um Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo! Boas Festas!

_Krika Haruno_

_23/12/12_


End file.
